


Yandere

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Yandere!Cas 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Castiel-centric, Crazy Castiel, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Human Castiel, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not insane, Jealous Castiel, Kidnapping, Killer Castiel, M/M, Mentioned perscription drugs, Minor Character Death, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Castiel, Senpai Dean, Senpai Notice Me, Serial Killer Castiel, Stalker Castiel, Stalking, This is gory, This is really gory, What Was I Thinking?, Yandere Cas, Yandere Castiel, seriously read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: His heart sped up at a single glimpse of the one he loved.
His eyes grew wide as golf balls, admiring the beauty.
His hands trembled, longing to touch theirs.
His breathing quickened, overwhelmed with the desire to kiss them.
There he was.
Dean Winchester.
Castiel is a normal, everyday sophomore. He goes to classes, has a sister, has a senpai... Who's his sister's boyfriend. Now he's racing against the clock to get his sister out of the way before his senpai is stolen from him, fighting against the odds to get to Dean before prom night. By any means necessary.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS! I swear I'm not homicidal and I didn't want to kill the characters, it just happened, okay???? Enjoy...

His heart sped up at a single glimpse of the one he loved.

His eyes grew wide as golf balls, admiring the beauty.

His hands trembled, longing to touch theirs.

His breathing quickened, overwhelmed with the desire to kiss them.

There he was.

Dean Winchester.

As soon as the popular, green-eyed teen looked his way, he ducked hurriedly behind a row of lockers, his large coat following him and settling, him using the hand not pushed against the lockers to hold it back. He didn’t want to be seen.

He peered past the blue and black lockers, watching. Dean didn’t notice him.

No, not when he had his sister plastered to his side, hanging off his every word.

Castiel grit his teeth, staring angrily at her. His older sister didn’t deserve to be with the senior. Despite being only a sophomore, Castiel felt  _ he _ deserved Dean.

Anna didn’t have a shrine dedicated to him. Anna didn’t have a picture of him shirtless secretly shot in the locker rooms. Anna didn’t know Dean’s favorite foods or colors, didn’t know exactly how he liked his burgers. The pies she got him weren’t even the ones she claimed she’d made.

No, he had made them. That’s why they always tasted like they were made with love in mind.

Dean Winchester needed someone better than her. Anna, with her red hair and bubbling personality, shouldn’t have him. Castiel should. He should’ve always had him. The moment Anna came home waving a picture of them together around, announcing that they were a couple, Castiel had been captivated with the man.

Castiel stuck his hands in his pockets and quietly snuck after them, listening only to Dean’s deep voice. He disregarded any comments from anyone else, instead reveling in the sound. He sometimes heard it outside of school, when Anna would listen to her voicemails or they would talk over the house phone. He’d always pick one up and listen, making sure not to breathe too loudly lest he was heard.

His hands clenched into fists when he saw the pair exchange a kiss. He hated it when Anna kissed him, or anyone else for that matter. Castiel was the one who should’ve been feeling Dean’s soft lips against his own. Castiel was the one truly worthy. 

He scowled, seeing the outline of money in Dean’s back pocket, the back pocket of his jeans that looked like all the other ones he wore, except Castiel knew they weren’t the same. He just liked routine. Castiel knew that. Castiel knew everything.

He also knew that the money was for the prom tickets they would start selling that day, the tickets for the seniors. The prom was not too long away, and that would seal their relationship. After Dean graduated, if Anna ever broke up with him, Dean would be forever lost to Castiel.

So he had to get to Dean and have him.

He had to eliminate Anna.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stomped off to his room and went inside, shutting the door as soon as he was able. He then went to his closet and pushed away his other clothing that he seldom wore, grinning when he saw Dean’s smiling face looking back at him. Dean always put him in a happy state-of-mind. Dean was perfect.
> 
> He gingerly stroked the small doll Castiel had made in Dean’s likeness, complete with a matching outfit of a leather jacket, jeans and boots. He’d even gotten a replica of his amulet, after much observation and close-up pictures. He picked it up and hugged it to his chest. “One day,” he murmured, “one day you’ll be mine.”

Castiel hopped into his gold Lincoln and began to drive. He wasn’t supposed to have a car; he was nowhere near of age. He made a fake ID and used his deceiving, older-looking appearance to get one, however, when he found that running through bushes and backyards after the sleek black Impala was very tiring with little success.

He drove a ways behind it, making sure not to be spotted. He was very adept at that now. He watched as Dean tapped away to his favorite kind of music, being classic rock and roll. At the moment he was enjoying a song by Led Zeppelin. Castiel knew he listened to Led Zeppelin when he was especially happy.  _ Probably because he bought the tickets _ , Castiel thought with an angered expression crossing his features. He parked a bit away from Dean’s home and watched from behind a fence as Dean’s younger brother Sam went out to greet him. They embraced and began talking, going inside the house. Castiel stayed in his perch for a bit before going back to his Lincoln, parking it away from home, and going into his house.

“Hey, Castiel,” Anna cheerily greeted as he walked into the kitchen, taking a break from her conversation on the phone. She quickly turned back to it, leaning against the counter. “I really think he’s gonna ask me.” Right away, Castiel’s mood turned sour. He didn’t think his bitch of a sister should be dancing with Dean. Did Anna know how to waltz? Did Anna know Dean didn’t like dancing? Did Anna know that he’d probably hang out with her despite Anna always running off to talk to her friends like she did with other boys before him? No. She didn’t.

Castiel’s hands, hidden in his coat, became white-knuckled fists. Still, he smiled. He didn’t need ask who she was talking to; it was probably her best friend, Hester. He stomped off to his room and went inside, shutting the door as soon as he was able. He then went to his closet and pushed away his other clothing that he seldom wore, grinning when he saw Dean’s smiling face looking back at him. Dean always put him in a happy state-of-mind. Dean was perfect.

He gingerly stroked the small doll Castiel had made in Dean’s likeness, complete with a matching outfit of a leather jacket, jeans and boots. He’d even gotten a replica of his amulet, after much observation and close-up pictures. He picked it up and hugged it to his chest. “One day,” he murmured, “one day you’ll be mine.”

He put it back and hid his shrine, hanging up his coat and doing his school work. He had a crossword puzzle to do on some childish synonyms and antonyms, coming to number twelve across. “Four letter word for perfection,” he said to himself as he sat at his desk, tapping the end of the pen against his lip. An idea popped into his head and he wrote D-E-A-N in neat handwriting. He smiled with happiness and went down to the basement, whipping out his key and opening the door leading to his private room. Everyone had a private room in the basement, and in his there was a pole in the center and a mini fridge, pictures of Dean on the walls and weights for working out - weights he’d requested from his parents claiming it was to heighten his strength. Then again, he needed to be strong.

He needed to be able to capture and contain any rivals.

He went over to his bench press and laid down, knowing the weight was at its highest. As he began working, he closed his eyes and thought of Dean. He smiled, knowing everything would work in his favor. He had everything planned out.

Despite looking like he had a small, skinny frame, Castiel was quite muscular, allowing him to lift the weights with ease. After about a half hour, he moved on to knot tying with some rope he’d acquired. He needed to know how to securely tie someone to the pole.

That was its main function. The pole was to keep anyone tied up. He glanced to the box beside his treadmill, knowing his assortment of cloth gags and spare, illegally-obtained handcuffs would come in handy very,  _ very _ soon.


	3. Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Dean began talking about something trivial, Castiel looking at his socked feet, feeling dejected. One comment. One word. That was his only mention. He’d make sure Dean would speak of him more often soon. Once he had Dean’s heart, he’d have Dean’s attention.

That night, Castiel stayed up and sat on his bed, holding the phone to his ear as Anna spoke to her boyfriend, Castiel silently sighing whenever he heard Dean’s voice. It was smooth, melodic, the sound of a siren call aimed specifically at Castiel. “Baby, you looked amazing in that shirt today,” Dean praised. Little did he know it was Castiel’s shirt, the one he bought because it was AC DC. Because Dean listened to AC DC very often.

“Thanks. Actually, it’s my brother’s.” Castiel’s eyes grew wide and blush immediately began to dust his cheeks. Was Dean actually going to recognize his existence? “He’s so nice for letting me borrow it.”

“Castiel, right?” Castiel gulped as quietly as he could. Dean already knew he was alive. “I never see Cas around. It’s like he’s always hiding.”  _ Cas _ , Castiel thought. Dean had a nickname for him.

“Yeah. So…” Anna and Dean began talking about something trivial, Castiel looking at his socked feet, feeling dejected. One comment. One word. That was his only mention. He’d make sure Dean would speak of him more often soon. Once he had Dean’s heart, he’d have Dean’s attention. After a while he hung up, hearing nothing interesting. 

Castiel sighed again, leaning back on his large and comfortable mattress. He finally sat up and grabbed his green computer and opened it up, momentarily looking over the screensaver he had of Dean before searching on how to gain someone’s affection, then deleting his history. No one had to know what he was doing.

After a while he came upon a game titled ‘Yandere Simulator’. Curious, he began to play, and soon found a similarity between himself and ‘Yandere-chan’. He smiled as he finished up, deciding it was time to go to bed.

As he snuggled under the covers to sleep, he thought of Dean. “Dean-senpai,” he whispered, “and Castiel-chan.”  _ No _ , he decided,  _ Cas-chan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so short!!! Also, yes, I know Yandere Simulator wasn't out when Dean would've been a teenager.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He absently stared at the table Dean sat at, watching those there. Well, Dean didn't occupy it at the moment, other sophomores sitting there during their lunch. Dean took up the seat in the farther most left of the rectangular table during sixth period lunch, but Castiel could still feel his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! This chapter was the second half of the last one! Sorry! Enjoy, though!

“I have a senpai,” Castiel confidently declared, taking a bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He and his two friends sat at their lunch table during their seventh period lunch. He absently stared at the table Dean sat at, watching those there. Well, Dean didn't occupy it at the moment, other sophomores sitting there during their lunch. Dean took up the seat in the farther most left of the rectangular table during sixth period lunch, but Castiel could still feel his presence. Balthazar and Gabriel exchanged a glance.

Balthazar leaned toward him, putting a hand to the side of his mouth facing everyone else, lowering his voice. “Is that some kinky thing?” Castiel narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow in disgust.

“No.” He was appalled by the notion. His and Dean’s relationship would be built on trust and kindness. Not something ‘kinky’. “According to the Internet it is an upperclassman or, as Urban Dictionary helpfully reported, someone who may never notice me.” He frowned. “He will though. Senpai will notice me.” He took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. Gabriel wore a concerned expression, setting down his Nutella sandwich.

“Cassie, are you a freaking weeaboo?” Castiel crossed his arms.

“No. It's just a term I've deemed proper for this situation.” Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

“And what ‘situation’,” he said, using air quotes, “would that be?” Castiel stared at the ground.

“The fact that I am enraptured by a certain… green-eyed senior,” he grumbled. Gabriel and Balthazar both looked confused.

“You mean Winchester?” Castiel didn’t respond. Balthazar and Gabriel both began talking quickly.

“He’s off the damn menu!”

“He’s with your  _ sister _ -”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Castiel huffed, silencing them. He stood and gathered his things, getting ready for his next class despite there still being twenty minutes until the following period. “I’m leaving. I’ll talk to you both later.” He left without another word, going down the hallway. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he’d catch a glimpse of Dean-senpai.


	5. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After looking around for a few minutes while feigning doing school work, he stood and went over to the bookshelf against the wall that divided the locker room and the library. He pulled away a few select books and looked through the hole with one eye, hearing loud chatter and seeing men moving through the room. He remembered discovering the hole, when he had been looking at books and found a small one. He may have chipped at it and even used a drill on it to make it bigger over time, though.

Castiel smiled and began dashing down the hallways when he remembered what time it was; at the moment, Dean was in gym class. Any minute now he’d enter the locker room and strip off his shirt, revealing an expanse of perfect skin Castiel enjoyed staring at through photos or his secret spying hole. He went into the room for study hall, a small branch just east of the front doors of the library. Directly next to it were the boy’s locker rooms. Castiel set down his things and opened his books and computer, making it look like he was studying.

After looking around for a few minutes while feigning doing school work, he stood and went over to the bookshelf against the wall that divided the locker room and the library. He pulled away a few select books and looked through the hole with one eye, hearing loud chatter and seeing men moving through the room. He remembered discovering the hole, when he had been looking at books and found a small one. He may have chipped at it and even used a drill on it to make it bigger over time, though.

His lips parted when he spotted Dean by his locker, talking to his best friend Benny as he leisurely shucked off his old Metallica shirt. Castiel watched, entranced, as Dean moved around. “What tux should I wear?” he asked Benny, his voice floating to Castiel’s ears easily. “I mean, should I coordinate? Or go traditional?”

“I don’t know,” Benny said with a shrug in his southern accent, “I’m just gonna wing it with Andrea.” Dean sighed and sat down, his chest facing toward Castiel.

“This is harder than I thought it’d be,” Dean joked, smiling a little. How Castiel adored that smile. Did Anna even know what toothpaste Dean used? Castiel was able to tell. He knew. “Remember the shirt she wore yesterday?”

“Yeah,” Benny said, pulling on his regular shirt. Castiel nearly gasped. Was Dean going to mention him on his own?

“Well, turns out she-”

“Holy crap!” All eyes turned to the boy who had spontaneously spoken. “Look over there!” Castiel realized the other senior was pointing to his hiding spot, so he quickly covered it with the books and made it seem like nothing was there.

He pressed his ear against the wall and craned to listen. “There’s nothing there,” Dean said, no doubt furrowing his brow in that way Castiel liked.

“I could have sworn I saw an eye.”

“Calm down, Michael, nothing’s there. Probably someone looking at the books and found it by mistake. We’ll let the principal know.” Castiel scowled. They were going to take away his vantage point. Dammit! Why hadn’t he taken a picture?

He made sure to flee as fast as he could, not wanting to miss class or be spotted by the hole. They’d seal it now, he knew for sure. He grit his teeth and decided to ‘borrow’ a drill from woodshop.

As Castiel sat in class, his mind kept drifting back to his senpai. The word sounded right to him. He was Cas-chan, Dean was his senpai. But he’d get Dean to notice.

Castiel knew he had to start small. That was when he remembered Dean had his little brother. The freshman.

Sam.


	6. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you don't know me,” Castiel began, standing up straight, “but I'm Jimmy.” He tended to use his middle name, James, as his alias. That was what was on his driver’s license, anyway. He held out a hand and Sam shook it. “I'm a good friend of Anna’s.”

Castiel went out of his way to walk to the Winchester household despite living quite far from it. Still, it was worth it. He didn't see Dean, though, considering he was having an after school makeout session with Anna. As per usual.

He smiled and ran after Sam, who had his backpack over his shoulder and was on his phone, walking down the sidewalk. “Hi!” Castiel called. Sam turned around and smiled.

“Hey.” Castiel stopped beside him, panting.

“I know you don't know me,” Castiel began, standing up straight, “but I'm Jimmy.” He tended to use his middle name, James, as his alias. That was what was on his driver’s license, anyway. He held out a hand and Sam shook it. “I'm a good friend of Anna’s.”

“I'm Sam. Nice to meet you.” Sam smiled at him. “So, I've never seen you go this way.”

“I'm not noticed easily,” Castiel responded nonchalantly, walking along with Sam once he'd started on his way. “I just lurk in the background.”

“Oh, sorry for not seeing you,” Sam apologized, sincere. Castiel smiled widely.

“It's alright. So, I wanted to introduce myself.” Castiel swallowed. He hadn't expected to get this far. “I'm going to be completely honest,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I've heard much about the ‘famous Winchester duo’.” Sam chuckled.

“We’re not famous, Jimmy.”

“You are to me,” Castiel answered. He wasn't completely lying. “And I've heard about you more than your brother. You're a prodigy for criminal law.” Sam laughed, repositioning his bag.

“I wouldn't go that far,” Sam said, knitting his brow. Castiel was being too direct. He recognized that right away. He was adding too much.

“Perhaps I'm coming off as, well, obsessive,” Castiel admitted. Of course he was lying through his teeth at that. He wasn't obsessed with Dean. He was in love. There was a difference. “I'm just interested in becoming acquainted with you both.”

“Oh,” Sam said, nodding. “I'm going home now, so Dean’ll be home in a bit. You can come hang out, if you want.” Castiel’s eyes grew wide. He had a chance to go into Dean’s house. He nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice coming out in a high-pitched squeak. Sam raised an eyebrow, Castiel clearing his throat. “Yes,” he repeated. “I would like that.”


	7. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean,” Castiel said to himself. He made sure to barely open the door, squeezing through the crack. He was met with a room adorned with band posters, car models, and baseball and wrestling trophies. He went over to one and even spotted a cheerleader trophy. His heart sped up. He needed to see that.

Not too long later Castiel was seated in Sam’s - no,  _ Dean’s -  _ kitchen. “Mom’s at work and so’s Dad,” Sam explained as he pulled out his homework, “we’re alone until Dean’s home.” Castiel glanced to the pristine floor, no doubt cleaned with care and polish. “Y’know, you never did say what grade you were in.” Castiel nodded, looking back up at the curious freshman.

“Freshman. We don't have any classes together,” Castiel responded without a second thought. They didn't have classes together, anyway. His sight drifted to the photos of the family in the living room not too far from where he sat, easily seeing a picture of Dean in a middle school graduation cap and gown. He needed that picture.

He needed every picture.

He needed Dean.

“So, your brother…?” Castiel prodded gently. He didn't want Sam to open up unless he wanted to, lest Sam noticed Castiel was focused on Dean.

“Yeah, making out with his girlfriend. You know Anna. Right?” He looked up from his assortment of textbooks that somehow kept coming from his bag, a never-ending bag, so it seemed. Castiel nodded. “He's going pretty steady with her.”

“That bitch,” Castiel mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Castiel assured, smiling half-heartedly. Sam smiled in return and opened one of his books. It didn't appear as if he'd continue, Castiel forming an idea. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” 

“It's fine. There's one upstairs.” Castiel internally let out a sigh of relief. “Down the hallway to the right.” Castiel stood and quietly went upstairs, being sure to tread delicately. Instead of going into the bathroom - despite closing the door to make it appear so - he went down the hallway and peeked into the rooms. The first he opened was, most likely, Sam’s room, containing a desk and a shelf of books along with typical bedroom furniture. Castiel continued, the next being…

“Dean,” Castiel said to himself. He made sure to barely open the door, squeezing through the crack. He was met with a room adorned with band posters, car models, and baseball and wrestling trophies. He went over to one and even spotted a cheerleader trophy. His heart sped up. He needed to see that.

He needed all of it.

Castiel needed to be careful. Something that wouldn't be missed. He thought carefully, then having an idea. He went over to Dean’s closet and rooted around, finding a large band shirt that in no way fit Castiel. He didn't mind, folding it up and tucking it under his coat.

He was ready to go downstairs and claim he had to go home when he heard it.

“Hey, Sammy.”

Castiel froze, petrified. He could be discovered. He swallowed thickly and looked around for a means of escape. He ran over to a window in Dean’s room and opened it, the cool spring breeze filtering in. “I have a friend over, Jimmy,” Sam told his brother, “he's upstairs. He's really interested in meeting you.”

“Really? Huh.” Castiel looked down at the ground. There were neatly trimmed bushes that could break his fall, but he'd most likely be caught that way. Then he noticed the drain pipe. If he was lucky, it could support his weight.

He climbed out the window, one foot first. He stuck his leg out and searched for a foothold, finding one. He hoisted himself out, hands gripping the windowsill. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed as he grabbed onto the pipe with one hand, closing the window with the other. It made a hushed thump and Castiel cringed. Would it be loud enough to arouse suspicion? He heard footsteps going up the stairs, knowing it was his death sentence.

“I'm gonna change. A lot of weird stuff happened today; Michael saw someone looking at us through a hole in the wall.”

“During gym?”

“Yeah. It was freaky. Just thinking about it… Whoever did that must be sick.” Castiel frowned. He wasn't ‘sick’. Dean would eat his words willingly once he realized how great and devoted Castiel was. He kept climbing down, letting out a quiet grunt when something cut into the palm of his hand. He didn't care, smearing small droplets of his blood along the metal as he went down.

He jumped down the last two feet with a gentle sound in the spring grass, landing on his feet. He let out a groan at the pain that shot up his legs, disregarding it in favor of going past the backyard and leaving. “Hey, Sammy?” Dean called.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s my old AC/DC shirt?”


	8. Eavesdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was when the phone rang. Castiel picked it up and quickly recognized the number, sitting up in bed and waiting for Anna to answer. Once the screen read ‘line in use’, he turned it on and listened.

When Castiel got home, his prize under his arm, he was greeted by his family. “Hello, Castiel,” his mother, Naomi, said with a smile. “Where did you go off to?”

Panting, Castiel said, “A friend’s house.” Naomi nodded. She was about to open her mouth when Castiel smiled nervously. “I need to go upstairs. I have a lot of homework to do, so if you could please excuse me.” Castiel ran upstairs as fast as he could, disregarding the hushed conversation about his puberty finally beginning to hit, even though it had long ago. He shut the door to his room and leaned against it, chest heaving. His heart pounded, his mind raced. He did it. He’d gotten something of Dean’s.

Castiel went into his closet and gingerly placed it on his shrine, under the picture as if it was some grand cushion. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They had a profound bond now. They had something important of the other’s; Dean, Castiel’s heart. Castiel, Dean’s shirt. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

As Castiel did his homework, his thoughts kept going back to his heist. There were many other things he could’ve grabbed if he had been granted the time. He decided the shirt would do. For now.

That night, after Castiel had showered, he wondered what pajamas to wear. Usually it would be a tshirt and shorts due to the weather, but today was a special occasion. He went to the shrine and kissed two fingers, pressing them to the picture. He then took the shirt and made sure to remember every crease as he undid it carefully. It was littered with holes and loose strings but, to Castiel, it was perfect. He put it on slowly, as if memorizing its shape. When he was wearing it, the shirt hung limply past his calves - for Dean, it must’ve been a large size that was maybe bigger than him, too. He laid on his bed and tucked his knees against his chest, fetal position, and rested his eyes. The shirt even smelled like him. Well, not that he knew what Dean smelled like, but he could guess. Maybe like the aftershave he used, or like whiskey, leather, even. In all honesty, he didn’t care. Because, in that moment, he felt closer to Dean.

That was when the phone rang. Castiel picked it up and quickly recognized the number, sitting up in bed and waiting for Anna to answer. Once the screen read ‘line in use’, he turned it on and listened.

“Hey, babe. Damn, a lot of weird stuff’s been going on.”

“Like what?” Anna asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Well, first, somebody’s watching us while we’re in the locker room after gym.”

“That’s awful!”

“And friggin’ creepy. They’re sealing up the hole and making sure no one can get to it.” Castiel frowned and sighed gently. There went his chance. He should’ve taken a picture. There was the audible sound of Dean going somewhere, then opening a door. He could pick up the scraping of what sounded like hangers against metal. “And then today Sammy meets a guy named Jimmy. All excited to meet me, and before I get home he goes to the bathroom. When we check, the guy’s gone without a trace. So’s my shirt, too. I liked that shirt.” It sounded like Dean was pouting. What Castiel would give to see that pout. “Then there’s blood on the drain pipe near my window.” Castiel traced the healing mark on his hand with his index finger.

“You think someone broke into your house?” Anna questioned, horror in her tone.

“Or maybe they broke  _ out _ .” Castiel beamed with pride. Dean was unintentionally acknowledging him. That counted for something. “I don’t know if that stuff’s connected. Probably a coincidence, an animal bled on it, my shirt got lost in the wash…”

“But someone watching you in the locker room? That’s horrible.”

“Yeah, the guy’s probably a sicko. Needs help.” Castiel set his jaw, expression cold as he stared at the wall across from him. He didn’t need help. Besides, he was already on the proper pills. Not that his parents needed to know he’d stopped taking them, anyway.

“Sounds like it. So, anything interesting going on? Besides that?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. Enough talk about me, what’s up with you?”

“Oh, nothing. Me being me, parents being parents, little brother acting strange as usual.” There was no further mention of him throughout the rest of the conversation filled with the exchanges of terms of endearment and frivolous banter. Castiel finally hung up, standing and getting his Dean doll. He hugged it close to his chest and went into his bed, snuggling against the shirt and the doll as he fell asleep.


	9. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was playing with a string on the shirt Saturday morning when his phone began to buzz. He picked it up and pressed the answer button. “Hello?”
> 
> “Hey, sorry to bother you, but I can’t reach Anna. Y’know where she is?” Castiel’s eyes grew wider than they’d ever had before in his entire life. He was shaking, the phone trembling in his hand. “Cas, this is your number, right? It’s Dean, Anna’s boyfriend.”

The weekend. That was what Castiel hated most.

On the weekends Castiel couldn’t see Dean. Because of that, he found himself lost. He had no homework left to complete, no plans. Of course, he’d only get a glimpse when Dean would pick Anna up for the pair to go out on a date. Castiel even guessed that they’d had sex once or twice. That set a fire of anger within him. He was the one deserving of Dean’s attention.

Castiel was playing with a string on the shirt Saturday morning when his phone began to buzz. He picked it up and pressed the answer button. “Hello?”

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but I can’t reach Anna. Y’know where she is?” Castiel’s eyes grew wider than they’d ever had before in his entire life. He was shaking, the phone trembling in his hand. “Cas, this is your number, right? It’s Dean, Anna’s boyfriend.” Castiel took a deep breath and forced himself to remain composed.

“Hello, Dean,” he said with a small smile and blush covering his cheeks, “I apologize for the wait.”

“Don’t say sorry, man, everything’s cool. I was just wondering where she was, that’s all.” Castiel nodded.

“She’s currently in the bathroom. Can I leave a message?”

“Sure. Y’know, I never see you a lot.” Castiel didn’t know what to think at that. Did Dean truly  _ want _ to see him? His heart nearly stopped just thinking about it.

“I keep to myself,” he murmured. “Now, what is it you wanted to say?”

“Yeah, right. Sorry. Got side tracked there.” Dean chuckled, Castiel feeling warmed by the gesture. It was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard. “I was just wondering if she was free to go on a date tonight.” Castiel paled. Could he lie? He didn’t want to lie to Dean, but it was for the greater good of their relationship…

“No, she’s having a girl’s night with Hester.” He paused. “I could attempt to convince her, however.” He began hatching a plan. Getting Hester into his clutches would allow him to gain information. He’d learn about what Anna told her. He’d learn about Dean.

“Thanks, buddy. That helps a lot. You’re a really nice kid, I don’t know why Anna rarely ever talks about you.” Castiel nearly squealed. Dean  _ complimented _ him.

“Th-thank you,” Castiel said quietly. “So,” he began, laying back against the headboard and winding a string around his finger, “I heard there was a bit of a fiasco in the boy’s locker room the other day.”

“It was crazy. Someone was watching us from a hole in the wall. God, and to think I always stood facing that way while someone had their eye literally on me? It’s terrifying just thinking about it. They’re not sure if it’s a student, either.”

“You mean there was a hole in study hall?” Castiel inquired, glad that Dean hadn't picked up the hint.

“Yep. Insane, right?”

“Agreed.”

“Okay, gotta go. Nice talkin’ to you, Cas.” There was a short pause. “I can call you Cas, right?” Castiel felt his face heat up.

“Any time,” he began, then dropping his voice to a mere whisper, “Dean-senpai.”


	10. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hester smiled warmly. Castiel nearly wished he wouldn't carry out his plan. But he had to. For senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS MIGHT BE TRIGGERING BECAUSE CAS USES GHB TO DRUG HESTER. OKAY? OKAY. ENJOY.

“Hey, Anna.” Dean leaned against the doorframe of the front door of Castiel’s home, his car’s purring engine in the near distance. “Ready?” Anna laughed as Dean put an arm around her waist, the two walking out. Castiel stared down at the floor under the kitchen table as he heard the door shut with a click, then looking up at Hester. Hester had offered to watch Castiel for the night and to help with homework. Castiel internally smiled; he was old enough to watch himself on his own when his parents were off at work on night shifts and he knew the honors calculus through and through.

“So, you're in honors calculus?” Hester asked, sounding impressed, “I only took that last year!”

“Well,” Castiel said, bragging just the slightest, “I could've taken it last year but I dropped it for an easy A. I still hope the colleges will look at me.” Hester smiled warmly. Castiel nearly wished he wouldn't carry out his plan. But he had to. For senpai.

“Of course they will, you're the smartest person I know.” She laughed a little. “Bedsides Dean, of course.” Castiel rose an eyebrow at that.

“Dean?” he repeated, interested. Hester nodded.

“He may seem like a tough guy but he's smart as hell. All straight A’s. I heard from Anna that Dean told her he even thought about dropping out, but Sam convinced him that with his grades he could get more than just a job as a mechanic if he kept going.” Castiel nodded. “But you're the smartest sophomore I know, that's for sure.” He smiled, yet it was fake.

“Are you thirsty?” he asked, standing from the table with the scrape of a chair along wood flooring.

“A cup of water would be fine,” Hester said, grateful. Castiel went into the kitchen and took out two cups, filling the larger first. He reached into his pocket and looked around, making sure no one could see as he pulled out a packet of white powder. GHB. 

It wasn't his fault he knew a drug dealer named Lucifer. Castiel had actually scored it for a few hundred dollars. A ‘first time’ discount, Lucifer said.

He ripped open the packet and took out a spoon, humming to himself. He softly sang the wedding march as he dumped the packet’s contents into the glass and used the spoon to mix it in until the powder had completely dissolved. He poured himself his glass and brought them out, handing Hester hers.

“Thanks, I'm absolutely parched,” she said with a grin, having a few gulps. Castiel took polite sips and watched from over the rim of his glass with indifference as she drank half of it. She set down her water, frowning. “It's vaguely salty,” she commented. Castiel shrugged, placing his beverage onto the coaster.

“Mine is, too. It's been that way for a while, we need to get the water checked.” 

For the next thirty minutes Castiel waited patiently, doing his homework as Hester instructed him how to do it. After around twenty she complained about being tired, and when her eyes closed and her head fell forward onto the table, Castiel knew his work was finished.

Now to get her to the basement.


	11. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sh,” Castiel cooed, “everything will be fine as long as you cooperate.” He went over to his weights and picked one up, moving the bench to sit in front of Hester and he took his place, leisurely lifting the weight and working out his right arm. “Now,” he said softly, “tell me everything you know about Dean-senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I swear to Chuck, I'm not insane. I just watch a lot of murder shows. Now, look, Cas kills someone this chapter. Yep. So IDK if this can be triggering to anyone, so this is why I'm saying it (I know I worry about triggers a lot, I just want to be careful).
> 
> Any of my friends who are reading this, please know I'm not insane. I just have a very large imagination.
> 
> Oh yeah! Before I forget; Cas also snaps the necks of a ton of squirrels. That's kind of symbolic, ain't it? Heh heh... But still, there's an animal abuse warning for this reason. This is the only time Cas kills animals in this story - well, unless you call humans animals.
> 
> As usual, enjoy!

Castiel didn’t take much time to pick her up and take her down to the basement, bridal style. The entire time he hummed the wedding march, but for a different reason; his and Dean’s marriage wasn’t too far off.

He smiled to himself as he put her against the pole, blonde hair falling over her face as her head hung forward. He made sure the knot was tight enough to hold her, tugging at it to double-check. He didn’t want her escaping.

He went back upstairs after locking the basement door. She was secured enough that he didn’t bother putting away his weights. He’d practiced. He was ready.

He did his homework for a few hours until he heard banging. He had to thank whatever higher power was out there that the room was mostly soundproof. He put away his work casually, knowing everything was well-taken care of. Hester’s phone and personal belongings were disposed of, and Anna had picked up Hester, leaving no car. He pulled on plastic gloves and grabbed a plastic bag, stuffing it in his trench coat pocket as he went downstairs. He sighed as he put the key in the doorknob, knowing he’d have to wipe the place of DNA. More work to do.  _ It will be all worth it _ , Castiel reminded himself _ , when I have my senpai _ .

He opened the door to see Hester with tears streaming down her face, pushed against the pole and tugging at her restraints. “C-Castiel, please, d-don’t-”

“Sh,” Castiel cooed, “everything will be fine as long as you cooperate.” He went over to his weights and picked one up, moving the bench to sit in front of Hester and he took his place, leisurely lifting the weight and working out his right arm. “Now,” he said softly, “tell me everything you know about Dean-senpai.” Hester was shaking, her body almost vibrating violently.

“Castiel, please, wh-why are you-”

“I told you to do something.” He stared at her, void of emotion or guilt. He had to do this. For Dean. “Please do it.” Hester nodded meekly, sobbing.

“Anna th-thinks he’ll ask her to prom,” she started, “and lately odd occurrences have been happening.” Castiel shook his head.

“I know all that,” he stated simply, Hester’s eyes widening.

“It was all you, wasn’t it?” she asked, afraid. Castiel smiled.

“Of course it was.” She started coughing, fear gripping her.

“Please don’t hurt m-me,” she begged. Castiel frowned.

“Keep going,” he said, not answering her plea. Castiel hadn’t yet decided what to do with her, and pondered on it. 

“H-he sometimes mentions you, Anna says,” Hester cried, “but Anna brushes you off as the ‘insane little brother’. She told me so herself.” Castiel grit his teeth, nodding. He made a circular motion with his hand to indicate her to keep going. After a while, Castiel had found Hester was a useless source. He’d only learned about Dean and Anna’s relationship, not about Dean himself. He stood and placed his weight on the rack, Hester taking deep, shaky breaths. “Pl-please, let me go, I won’t tell anyone about this, I swear.” Castiel sighed before shaking his head, pulling out the plastic bag and unwrapping it, checking for any holes.

“I can’t do that,” Castiel responded, “you know too much.” Hester began sobbing loudly, nearly screaming.

“I- I’m your  _ friend _ ! You can’t do this, if you do you’re throwing your life away!” Castiel chuckled, going over to her and squatting to meet her at eye-level. “Castiel, I’ll do whatever you want!” Castiel smiled gently.

“Hester, everything’s taken care of. It’ll be painless. Just relax.” Hester screamed and struggled. “I’m doing this for Dean, you know,” Castiel informed her, “it’s for the greater good, I swear.” He pulled the plastic bag over her head while she turned it side to side, thrashing. She even tried biting his finger, failing miserably. “Shh. Take deep breaths. You’ll be put to a proper rest, I promise.”

“ _ No! _ ” she screamed, but only lost more air. She wasn’t breathing deeply, she was taking quick and shallow breaths. That would only fasten the process. Before she ran out of air, she said, “God help him. Help Dean.” She weakly took a final breath before all life left her. Castiel didn’t say a word as he took her body back upstairs and dumped it in a hole he’d dug up in the woods behind his backyard. He laid Hester inside gently, stroking her hairline. He then grabbed the shovel and began tossing dirt onto her body, making sure to stop at four feet. He then threw in a group of squirrels he had killed by snapping their necks, burying those as well - he knew a police dog would follow the scent, an officer assuming it was just the squirrels. He pat down the soil and sang some of Dean’s favorite songs as he went inside.

He made sure to clean the shovel and make it look as if it was never touched, erase any DNA from the basement, and get rid of anything else he had to. He'd claim Hester went home after studying.

That night he fell asleep in Dean’s shirt, the senior in his every thought.


	12. And Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that day, Castiel watched as the ‘happy couple’ talked to one another on the roof of the school, classes over for the day. A girl stood next to him, with dark brown hair, and sighed.
> 
> “That lucky girl,” she said, shaking her head, “I wish I had Dean Winchester.”
> 
> “You and me both,” Castiel responded without hesitation. The girl looked at him curiously before holding out her hand.
> 
> “Lisa. Lisa Braeden.” Castiel looked her over. She seemed to be Dean’s type; tall, beautiful, kissable, maybe. But she wasn’t worthy. No one else but Castiel was. “Nice to meet you.”

The rest of the weekend went by normally. Anna worried about Hester since her brother had reported she hadn't arrived home, deciding she’d call the police if it lasted more than a week. Castiel smiled when he heard Anna say that. She’d also reported it to Dean, and questioned whether or not she had a stalker. Dean merely told her to calm down, and she did.  _ Oh, Dean. Protecting me without knowing, _ Castiel thought fondly.

The next day at school Castiel went to the study hall during Dean’s gym period. He pushed the books away and found the hole was closed up by plaster. “Dammit,” he muttered. Instead he put his ear to the wall once more, listening. There was loud chatter from the boys but Castiel could pick up Dean’s voice instantly. “Glad that hole’s closed up. I checked how big it was, I was able to fit my pinkie through it.”

“Makes me sick just thinking about it,” someone else, probably Garth, said.

“I heard they put up a camera to see who was looking.” Castiel frowned and glanced around with his peripheral vision. Sure enough, he found one positioned in a hidden spot in the corner of the room, aimed at his feet. He rummaged around in his pocket and found a rubber band, closing one eye and aiming. He hit his target, the glass cracking. Now that it was distorted, he was free to go over and crush it.  _ Thank you, Dean _ , he thought.

* * *

 

Later that day, Castiel watched as the ‘happy couple’ talked to one another on the roof of the school, classes over for the day. A girl stood next to him, with dark brown hair, and sighed.

“That lucky girl,” she said, shaking her head, “I wish I had Dean Winchester.”

“You and me both,” Castiel responded without hesitation. The girl looked at him curiously before holding out her hand.

“Lisa. Lisa Braeden.” Castiel looked her over. She seemed to be Dean’s type; tall, beautiful, kissable, maybe. But she wasn’t worthy. No one else but Castiel was. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Jimmy,” Castiel said, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you as well.” Lisa smiled.

“So you like Dean?” she asked quietly, not wanting to be heard. Castiel nodded. “I feel like he’d like you. Should I ask him?” Castiel’s eyes grew wide.  _ No! _

“Maybe that isn't a good idea…” Lisa shook her head again and smiled.

“It's fine! Let me just go and-” She began walking away, Castiel gritting his teeth. With fire behind his blue irises, he grabbed her arm and used his momentum to hoist her off the ground and over the roof railings. She scratched at his hands, leaving red streaks. “Pl-please!” she squeaked. Castiel smirked devilishly before letting her go, Lisa screaming as she tumbled through the air, down two stories before hitting the ground with a loud crack.

Castiel stumbled back from his place, a hand over his mouth. Everyone rushed over, looking past the railing to see blood pooling behind Lisa’s head on the sidewalk, her eyes glazed over and staring at nothing. “I- I tried to save her,” he said, his voice shaking, “she fell and I… I…” He burst into tears, sobbing into his hands.

“Castiel!” He looked up to see Anna and Dean nearing hurriedly. “Are you okay?” Anna tended to him as Dean pushed his way past the crowd, coming to the front and looking down.

“Holy crap, Lisa!” When no one was looking, Castiel scowled, tears halting. He could fake them now, after practice. Dean was supposed to be the one to comfort Castiel. Dean was supposed to care about Castiel instead of the recently deceased Lisa Braeden. Not Anna. Not the one he hated.

“I'm so sorry,” Castiel said, going back to his sobbing. He willed his body to tremble. “I didn't- I wanted to- I’m so sorry.” He cried and made it look like his knees were about to buckle. Anna looked to Dean, communicating something through her eyes, before he went over to them.

“Cas, hey, you did what you could,” Dean said gently, putting a hand to Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel looked up at him, lip wobbling. On the inside, however, he was smiling. It was working. “It's not your fault, okay?”

“But it is!” Castiel argued, “if I wasn't so weak I could've…” Dean frowned slightly, sighing.

“Cas, you don't have any reason to feel bad. C’mere.” He held open his arms and Castiel felt as if he’d discovered the Holy Grail. He ran into Dean’s chest and the older man wrapped his arms around him as he pretended to cry into his shirt. “Don't feel bad, it's not your fault.” Dean smiled a little. “Look, Cas, I’ll tell you something you should know.” Castiel glanced up. “Cas, you're…”  _ Beautiful. My true love. My one and only _ , Castiel thought, listing the words he could say. Then he froze, internal smiling turning to fury.

“You're like a brother to me.”


	13. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He then ran off, sprinting toward Dean, who leaned up against the driver’s side of the Impala, waiting. For him.

Not even an hour later Castiel sat in the back of an ambulance, a yellow blanket around him as they zipped Lisa’s body up in a black bag. His tears had long since dried, Castiel instead choosing to stare emptily at the school. The students were still filing out, everyone going home as fast as they could in light of Lisa’s ‘accidental’ death.

Luckily, no one even considered the possibility that Castiel did it. He nearly smiled, but knew he had to keep up appearances. Beside him, Dean soothingly rubbed a hand up and down Anna’s side as she clung to him, Castiel glancing over and sniffling for sympathy. He only received a few words of encouragement.

“I should take you both home,” Dean offered, peeking at Castiel before looking back to Anna. Did Dean think of him first? Was Dean concerned for him more so than Anna? It warmed Castiel’s heart at the thought.

“No, we can’t,” Anna answered, shaking her head, “Castiel has to be brought in for questioning.” Castiel rose an eyebrow at that. Questioning?  _ Oh well, just another obstacle to overcome. One day, senpai, one day soon _ . He smiled a little but made it disappear as soon as a uniformed police officer came by.

“Castiel Novak?” he asked, sounding stern yet gentle at the same time. He nodded meekly. “We need to ask some routine questions.”

“Look, in all honesty, Cas isn’t a bad kid. It was just a horrible accident,” Dean said, defending him. Castiel looked up at him with parted lips and butterflies in his chest. Dean cared about him, in some way. He blushed and looked down into his lap, closing his eyes before willing his emotions to go away.

“I know,” the officer said, “he probably isn’t. We just need to take precautions. It’s only routine.”

“Will you be okay?” Anna questioned.

“I’ll be fine,” Castiel assured. The pair left, slightly apprehensive. The officer began asking a few questions - about where he was, what he was doing, why - and he found he was answering quite well. A few strategically-placed tears, some whimpers of sadness here and there. That was when something unexpected came up.

“And you are involved in the disappearance of Hester Angelmann?” Castiel cocked his head to the side.

“H-Hester? What does sh-she have to do with this?” he asked at a whisper. What  _ did _ she have to do with this investigation?

“Her brother, Inias, is very concerned that she hasn't come home in a few days. A report from your sister stated you were, most likely, the last one to see her.” He bent down on one knee, looking up at Castiel. “Son, you don't seem like a bad kid. Your friend was right. I just want to let you know that your proximity to these girls is damaging reputation, you know? Lay low for a while.” Castiel nodded.

“Alright,” he said quietly. The officer nodded before scribbling down on his notepad, flipping it closed. “I n-need a ride h-home.”

“Don't worry, that nice Winchester kid said he’d take you.” Castiel smiled softly.

“He's always so kind.” He scooted off the ambulance and folded the blanket, the officer giving him a clap on the shoulder.

“You be good now, you hear?” Castiel turned to him.

“Yes, sir.” He then ran off, sprinting toward Dean, who leaned up against the driver’s side of the Impala, waiting. For him.

* * *

 

“I've never heard such a beautiful engine.” Castiel looked toward Dean, who focused on the road as he drove. Castiel nearly fidgeted in excitement, being able to sit in the passenger’s seat.

“Yeah, she's a beauty, aren’t’cha, Baby?” Castiel smiled. Dean would call him that. He’d call Castiel all the things he called Anna.

“I can't thank you enough,” Castiel went on, creating small talk. “I'm so sorry about what happened.”

“Like I said, it's not your fault. Okay, buddy?” Castiel nodded.

“Did you… know her?” Castiel asked quietly. Dean glanced to him for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, she was an ex of mine. Think she wanted me back, too. Poor girl.” He frowned, furrowing his brow. “Y’know, you never did say how she fell…”

“She was leaning over the edge,” Castiel swiftly lied, “and she lost her footing.” Dean sighed.

“Yeah, well, I'm gonna miss her. She was a ray of sunshine.” The rest of the ride was silent, Castiel having nothing to say. He kicked himself inside for not having anything to further the conversation. When Dean dropped him off, the senior put his arm past the edge of the window and smiled at him. “Cas, don't let this get you down. Keep being a good kid, okay?”

“Of course.” Castiel stood there, his coat and tie swaying in the wind as Dean sped off in his car. “Senpai.”


	14. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure?” Balthazar questioned, “it’s pretty heavy to feel how guilty you feel.” Castiel rolled his eyes. The proper term was ‘felt’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas slits a few throats. Just warning you.

The next day at lunch, Castiel took slow, calculating bites of his burrito. He looked around the lunchroom, searching for someone who wouldn’t be noticed. Someone he could practice on… Prom was only a few days away. He didn’t have time to be distracted.

“Cassie?” Castiel blinked a few times and knit his brow, looking over to Gabriel. He’d forgotten he was sitting with someone, more focused on finding a target.

“Yes?” he asked after swallowing. Gabriel and Balthazar looked toward one another.

“We were just talking about how Lisa’s death was pretty scary. Are you okay?” Castiel shrugged.

“I’m fine,” he said monotonically. He really couldn’t care less. Lisa was eliminated. It was just a small detour from his goal. Besides, no one knew the truth about what happened, so it was of no concern to him.

“Are you sure?” Balthazar questioned, “it’s pretty heavy to feel how guilty you feel.” Castiel rolled his eyes. The proper term was ‘felt’.

“It’s fine. It’s traumatizing, sure, but I’m fine,” he repeated. He took another bite and his eyes landed on two girls talking, glancing to him a few times. He smiled and the first girl with bright blue eyes like his own blushed and looked away, the other girl in the purple shirt shooting him a wink. “Do you know who those two are?” Balthazar and Gabriel followed his gaze.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said with a nod, “the blue-eyed on is Hannah Johnson and the other one is Meg Masters. I heard they both have crushes on you. Seriously, they always watch you during lunch. Didn’t you notice?” Castiel shook his head, then grinning. He stood and strode confidently over to their table, where they sat alone.

“Hello, girls,” he said, slipping into the seat across from the pair. Hannah blinked a few times and looked to Meg, who only shrugged. “So, I’ve realized I never met you before. I’m Castiel Novak.” He smiled. “I bet there are beautiful names to go with these beautiful faces.” Meg smiled back.

“Meg Masters, unicorn.” Castiel tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, confused. Meg laughed. “It’s a nickname.”

“I’m Hannah Johnson,” Hannah said quietly, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Castiel smiled again, warmly. “I was thinking I’d like to know you both better. Would you mind coming to my house after school? We could all study together.” Hannah’s cheeks flushed red and Meg grinned.

“Sure, unicorn.”

* * *

 

“Well,” Castiel said to himself, “that was tedious.” He sat in his room in the basement later that day on the edge of his bench press. He carefully stroked a cloth against the blade of his knife, streaking the material red. He glanced to the pair of corpses tied to the pole, the blood from their throats only now at a drip. He shifted his gaze downward to the nearly-filled buckets underneath them.

They had been good practice.

He glanced to the four syringes he had lying on a table he’d brought down before rolling them up into their places, tucking the roll of supplies into his pocket. Now to dispose of the bodies. This was always his least favorite part, saying goodbye. Well, at least, now he was better trained.

He opened a suitcase large enough for two and contorted their bodies to fit the shape. He sighed softly and cupped the now cold cheek of Meg Masters. “You both were so beautiful,” he murmured, as if she was still breathing and didn’t have a large slit along her neck. He merely shrugged before zipping the suitcase and going back to the main floor. Anna wouldn’t be home for a good two hours, and his parents were away for the day.

It took Castiel little time and effort to hoist the suitcase into the trunk of his car and get in, beginning to drive off. He knew of an abandoned warehouse nearby.

Luckily for him, it had an incinerator. Fully functional, too. He’d checked.

He drove there using back roads, making sure not to be seen. After arriving, he took out the suitcase and went to the back room of the dilapidated warehouse. It appeared as if no one had tended to it in ages, the wood worn and grass high. He hummed a song he heard Dean singing along too, one that went, “I’m all out of love”. That was a wonderful sight to see, Dean passionately singing the words. He smiled at the memory as he opened the suitcase and threw both the bodies and the case into the metal incinerator, closing the doors before pressing a few buttons. He watched with a maniacal grin as the machine powered up, a burning sound beginning to be heard.

He needn’t stay. The incinerator automatically stopped after an hour.

Just like he’d planned.


	15. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t we go see the counselor?” Balthazar suggested, “I think you need to cool down.” Castiel looked to them and smiled.
> 
> “Let’s go somewhere more… private.”

The next day was a half day; the prom committee needed time to set up. Prom was tomorrow.

Time was running out.

That morning Castiel watched from behind lockers near the senior’s area as Dean, in a romantic yet cliché way, got down on one knee and held out a box containing a corsage. “Will you go to prom with me?” Anna looked like she’d just been proposed to even though she’d been anticipating this for a while. Castiel scowled. He was the one who should be buying an outfit for prom. He was the one who should have Dean’s second ticket. 

“Yes!” Dean stood and gave Anna a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Castiel’s hands turned to fists. He had to get rid of her, and soon.

“Hey, Cassie.” Castiel spun around, still glaring, to see Balthazar and Gabriel. They both had a look in their eye; they were concerned. Afraid, even.

“What?” Castiel growled, angry.

“Look, we’re kinda worried for you,” Balthazar explained, “first your sister’s friend goes missing, Lisa’s dead, and now Meg and Hannah aren’t in class…”

“Do you think I have something to do with it?” Castiel asked, eyebrow raised.

“We’re just wondering if you knew anything is all,” Gabriel said with a nod. “You seem on edge lately.” Castiel turned back around and looked to Anna and Dean, grumbling to himself. Balthazar and Gabriel both looked as well, following his line of sight. “Uh, Cassie…”

“That bitch,” Castiel muttered, “I wish she was dead.” Balthazar’s eyes grew wide.

“She’s your sister, y’know,” he reminded him. Castiel wore a cold stare as Dean and Anna walked off, both discussing their plans for outfits. Of course, Anna already bought her dress ahead of time. Now it was Dean’s job to coordinate.

“How would you kill her?” Castiel went on, teeth grinding, “I’d personally like to cut her throat. Chop her to pieces and dump her body in the nearest river.” The other boys swallowed nervously.

“Why don’t we go see the counselor?” Balthazar suggested, “I think you need to cool down.” Castiel looked to them and smiled.

“Let’s go somewhere more… private.” Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets and the pair obediently followed him as he went into the bathroom. He knew the bathroom didn’t have cameras.

He effortlessly slid under a stall door and went inside his secret room he’d acquired mere days ago, having put shoes in front of the toilet to make it look like someone was in there. He grabbed a spare duffel bag he’d stashed, unlocking the door and exiting. “Cassie, you might have a problem,” Gabriel said, eyeing the bag warily. “You should talk to someone.”

“Aren’t I talking to you?” Castiel questioned, unzipping and opening the bag before placing it on the floor. He reached into his pocket and found the roll of syringes, opening it and taking two out. He went to the sink and flicked the tube containing the green-tinted liquid, a concoction he’d created himself to knock out victims.

“Yeah, uh… What’s that?” Castiel smiled and set down the needle, looking into the mirror and fixing his tie.

“A little something I’ve made. Would you like to try it?” Without warning, he took up the syringe and the needle pierced the flesh of Balthazar’s neck. He pressed down the plunger and within milliseconds he was on the floor, unconscious. Gabriel looked at him with large eyes.

“Holy crap! You're insane!” He went to move but Castiel picked up the second, running to block his path to the door. Castiel grinned before lunging at him, Gabriel getting a hold of his wrist and spinning him around, pinning Castiel’s arm behind his back. Castiel grunted, having forgotten Gabriel had taken karate classes. “You pushed Lisa, didn't you?”

“No,” Castiel answered, “I  _ threw her! _ ” On the last word he managed to hit Gabriel in the crotch and he staggered back enough so that Castiel could inject the sedative. Gabriel fell to the ground, staring up at him weakly as the world grew dark.

“You… monster…”

Castiel merely smiled.


	16. Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar stared at Castiel as if he was a demon; Gabriel watched him as if he was a killer. Then again, he was. But, in his mind, if it was for Dean, it wasn’t murder. It was dedication.
> 
> “For my senpai,” Castiel answered, nodding, “for Dean.”

Castiel sighed and tapped his foot that day after school, sitting on a small stool as the bathtub filled up, the now-empty duffel bag beside him. He figured his friends deserved a better resting place than Lisa or Hester had. They needed quiet, serene places to sleep for all eternity. He’d do it gently.

They would die without pain.

He shut the faucet when the shining tub was at its fullest, then glancing to both Gabriel and Balthazar, restrained and unconscious on the black and white tile. Castiel could’ve sworn he saw red in the cracks but blinked, the substance that appeared to be blood disappearing. Maybe he was hallucinating. He needed to kill. He needed Dean.

Gabriel was the first to wake up, his eyes opening slowly and letting out a low groan. He glanced around before his eyes landed on Castiel, who smiled a little. He nearly felt regret for what he was about to do.

Nearly, but not quite.

“Y-you did all of it…” Gabriel murmured, “Hester and Lisa… now us, too.” Balthazar started to get up slowly. It was a matter of minutes before they’d awaken fully. Balthazar stared at Castiel as if he was a demon; Gabriel watched him as if he was a killer. Then again, he was. But, in his mind, if it was for Dean, it wasn’t murder. It was dedication.

“For my senpai,” Castiel answered, nodding, “for Dean.”

“You’re crazy,” Balthazar muttered. Castiel frowned. He didn’t really want them dead… Did he? He couldn’t really tell. “You can’t do this, we’re your friends!” Castiel chuckled.

“It’s funny, you sound like Hester.” He paused. “I’m giving you an offer, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.” He outstretched a hand as if they could take it. “Join me, and we can eliminate Anna together. You can help me have Dean. In return, I’ll spare you.” Gabriel grit his teeth.

“Hell no!” he spat. Castiel let out a disappointed sigh, shaking his head.

“I was hoping you’d agree.” He stood and dipped his fingers into the warm water, swirling them around. He looked over his shoulder at them. “You’ll have a beautiful water burial. Not here, of course, but…” He stared into the water, observing his own reflection. “I didn’t want you to fall out of my sight.” He quietly sang a song, a soothing one, as he went over to the now-struggling Gabriel. “Hush,” he whispered, grabbing a pill bottle from the cabinet above the sink. He poured two tablets into his hand, taking a cup and filling it with water. “All you need do is relax.”

“You’re sick! Go to hell!” Gabriel hissed. Castiel tilted his head and knelt down, elbows on his knees, an almost sympathetic look in his eyes.

“Shh. This will be quick.” Gabriel thrashed violently as Castiel pulled his bottom jaw down forcefully, placing the pills on Gabriel’s tongue. Gabriel attempted to spit them out but with a precise hand Castiel made it so the other boy was staring at the ceiling, pouring the water down his throat. He coughed and choked but Castiel helped him through it kindly, patting his shoulder. “Now sleep, Gabriel, sleep forevermore.” Balthazar watched in horror as the pills overpowered Gabriel’s will and he fell asleep. Castiel looked to Balthazar for a moment before tugging on Gabriel’s arm and getting him into the water in the tub, hair peeking over the surface. He sat back down and waited.

“I can’t use the sedative, you know,” he said, not caring that he was torturing and murdering his best friends, “the last two are for my sister and my senpai.” He smiled and watched as small bubbles of air popped on the water. “It’ll be just like the end of the game. Once Anna is taken care of, Dean will embrace me and stay with me forever.” He grew happy at the thought. “I don’t have to hurt you, do I, Balthazar?”

“No, you don’t,” Balthazar agreed hesitantly, “just let me go and we can get you help-”

“There are two things wrong with that statement.” Castiel laughed a little, pulling Balthazar over to see that the bubbles had stopped their ascent. “There is no ‘we’, now. Gabriel is at peace at last.” Balthazar had to choke back a sob. One of his best friends was gone, Castiel had made sure of that. “And I don’t need help.” Castiel rounded behind Balthazar and began undoing the zip-ties. “I need your help getting him to the lake. Would you mind helping me?” Balthazar nodded. Castiel smiled a little more, helping Balthazar stand. He lifted Gabriel’s body out of the water and placed him in the duffel carefully, zipping it up. “I’ll get the candles and boats.” Castiel motioned to a bag he’d filled with small paper boats and white candles. He would be sent off delicately and with care.

Balthazar was helpless to follow as Castiel led him to the woods behind his house. Castiel hummed, the pair finally coming upon the private lake not too far from the property of his home. “Here,” he said, setting down his bag. He began taking out his items as the sky set a deep purple above them. He made sure it would be an affectionate funeral.

He looked to Balthazar and he apprehensively set down his bag, opening it and releasing Gabriel from his confines. Castiel took off his coat and rolled up the bottoms of his slacks, stepping out of his shoes. Balthazar immediately got the message, doing the same as Castiel prepared the boats. He set them in the water and lit them, but not before placing large stones in Gabriel’s clothing and pockets.

They placed him gingerly in the water, Castiel standing by his right foot as the candles lit up the murky lake. “I knew him as if he were a brother,” he said, glancing to Balthazar as they waded in the water. “Perhaps, if he hadn’t refused… He’d still be here right now.” Castiel turned to Balthazar. “Anything to say?” Balthazar cleared his throat.

“Um… I wish he was here too.” He bit his lip. “I’ll miss you, Gabriel.” Castiel smiled softly before pushing Gabriel’s leg off the shore and into the water, his body beginning to sink. Castiel let out a breath and turned, grabbing the duffel. He didn’t see Balthazar come to help him, soon noticing a shadow looming above him in the dying light. He spun around and sweep-kicked Balthazar’s legs, the man falling to the ground and having the air knocked from him. The large stone he had planned to use rolled away and Castiel reached into his pocket, grabbing a switch blade. He held it high above his head in both hands, Balthazar’s jaw trembling. “We grew up together… You don't have to do this!”

“Yes-” Castiel brought the blade down onto Balthazar’s stomach, blood spurting from the wound. “I-” He twisted the knife around, Balthazar crying out. “Do!” Balthazar began coughing up blood, the sticky crimson bubbling around his mouth. He gurgled and Castiel grit his teeth, grabbing blindly for the rock. He picked it up and brought it down at full force on Balthazar’s skull, once, twice, three times. When he was done there was blood everywhere. He breathed heavily and wiped a streak from his brow with the back of his hand, giving Balthazar more rocks -  _ How ironic _ , Castiel thought - and carelessly dumped him into the lake. He cleaned himself off in the water and took up his things, going home without delay.

That night he couldn't sleep, staring at his shrine as he basked in his latest kills and the thoughts of Anna’s upcoming demise consuming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Gabriel's original death was having his head bashed in by one of Castiel's weights!
> 
> Oh my Chuck, I just realized - these are the last two kills before Castiel finally commences his plan!!! Only a few more chapters after this and Castiel-chan's story will be done... Or will it? HAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Also a special Christmas chapter is coming up soon (or holiday chapter, there really isn't a specific holiday)!


	17. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon he would have his senpai. Dean would finally be his.

Castiel fidgeted the next day the entire time, pacing. He wasn't able to stay still, not even for a moment. He was too excited.

It was time.

As Anna got ready, hogging the bathroom and putting on her silver dress, doing her hair and makeup hours ahead of time, Castiel was filled to the brim with happiness. Soon he would have his senpai. Dean would finally be his.

The clock ticked by agonizingly slow, every change in the minute making his mind spin. He wanted it to be eight o’clock already. That was when Anna was scheduled to leave to meet up with Dean at the prom. Dean wasn’t picking her up.

That was more than perfect. It was a blessing.

When Anna finally emerged around seven thirty, her hair done in a bun with some of it hanging down, wearing hoop earrings to go with her sparkling dress, she spun around and asked, “How do I look?” Castiel’s face contorted into a grin.

“Livestock ripe for the slaughter,” he said under his breath, reaching for the syringe hidden under his waistband. Anna knit her brow, confused.

“What?” Without preamble, he pulled out the syringe and held it high, ready to strike. Anna backed away, swallowing. She was scared. She had every right to be. “C-Castiel, what are you-”

“You don’t deserve Dean,” he hissed, nearing her slowly. “Dean-senpai needs someone better than a bitch like you.” Anna found herself against the wall, looking down at her brother with fear in her eyes. “You’ll be perfect bait.” She turned to run when Castiel dove, wrapping his arm around her neck in a chokehold. She struggled, her nails digging almost painfully into Castiel’s hands as she began to notice she couldn’t breathe.

“C-Casti-” He grinned madly as he shoved the needle into her neck and ruthlessly pushed on the plunger, ripping the point out. He let her go and Anna fell to her knees, holding her sore throat and coughing. Castiel still wore the insane smile as he rounded her to be in front, watching as her eyelids grew heavy and finally closed, the girl slumping over herself. Castiel had to wonder if she would look as beautiful once her heart stopped beating. He sang as he brought Anna downstairs and tied her to the pole. He shoved a cloth into her mouth, making sure the ropes were secure. He glanced to the other pole he’d installed carefully across from her. The one that was green and awaiting its victim.

The pole for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! Oh my Chuck, only about three chapters left! *Screaming* Will Cas-chan succeed? (I hope he does, I'm rooting for him!)


	18. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Crap, I- I can’t find Anna and someone’s got her…” He sighed and Castiel tilted his head, shaking it. Dean went over to the counter and put his head in his hands, elbows against the cold marble. “I traced the call here - well, my friend Charlie did, and…” Castiel tuned out Dean’s words as he took out the syringe, holding it tightly.

Castiel waited for Anna to wake up, which was around eight thirty, one hour later. He squatted in front of her and lifted her eyelid gently, seeing her eye moving around. She awoke with a muffled gasp of fear and surprise, trying to scream but finding herself unable to. “Hello, sister,” he cooed, stroking her now-undone hair. She shouted from pain past the gag, seeing the cuts and bruises Castiel had inflicted out of boredom. He grinned. “No one’s going to save you.” Tears came to her eyes. Their parents were at the prom, taking care of snacks and drinks. All was going according to plan. She began to cry, Castiel putting a hand to her cheek. “Shh-shh, Anna, all will be fine. Once I have Dean I will make sure you will never feel pain again.” She sobbed loudly, Castiel deciding it was time.

He picked up his phone and speed-dialed Dean’s number - he’d had it for a while but never had the courage to call. He cleared his throat and made his voice high-pitched instead of its usual gravelly tone. “This is Dean Winchester.” Clearly Dean hadn’t kept Castiel’s number. He frowned before speaking.

“Hello, Dean,” he began. “Has your date arrived?”

“No… Who is this?” He could hear partying in the background and loud music booming. Dean was no doubt in his tuxedo, watching for Anna’s arrival.

“Would you like Anna to say hello?” He pulled the gag from her mouth and held up the knife, now bloodied, that he gripped in the other hand. He put the receiver to Anna’s ear and she cried loudly.

“Dean, please, he’s going to-” Castiel shoved the gag back in once she’d said those words.

“Who the hell is this?!” Dean asked, fury clearly lining his tone.

“For every ten minutes that you don’t come to retrieve her, I will cut off one of her fingers. Goodbye, Dean.” He hung up and Anna hunched over, choking. Castiel frowned again, taking the gag out delicately. “What is it?” he questioned, his voice back to its normal sound.

“You- you killed Hester, and that poor girl Lisa-”

“Not to mention Hannah Johnson, Meg Masters, Gabriel and Balthazar.” She looked up at him before bursting into tears. “They all died quickly. I hope the same can be said for you, too.”

“You're going to kill me and Dean, aren't you?” she sobbed. Castiel shook his head.

“Not Dean,” he said simply. He glanced to his watch. Dean had five minutes left. Castiel took up his knife and prepared to slice, holding it close enough to scare Anna but not to cut. “Five more minutes, Anna. I don't think you need your fifth finger. Do you?” She cried and struggled. Four minutes went by and Castiel smiled. “Fifty seconds… forty… thirty…. twenty…”

“Please, don’t!” Anna pleaded, eyes watering and smearing her makeup in long streaks down her cheeks. He continued to slowly count down, but by the time there was three seconds left, his knife pressing against the joint where finger met hand, there was a knock at the door. He grinned. “Oh, God, don’t hurt him!”

“I won’t,” Castiel promised, looking at his sister from over his shoulder. He closed and locked the door, going upstairs quickly. He took a rag and wiped the blood from his hands, grabbing his syringe. With a smile he went to the door, opening it and seeing Dean, looking angry.

“Cas, hey,” he said, looking inside, “where’s Anna?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel lied with a frown, “she went off to meet you. Come in.” Castiel stepped out of his way and Dean went inside, his hand shaking as he combed it through his hair.

“Crap, I- I can’t find Anna and someone’s got her…” He sighed and Castiel tilted his head, shaking it. Dean went over to the counter and put his head in his hands, elbows against the cold marble. “I traced the call here - well, my friend Charlie did, and…” Castiel tuned out Dean’s words as he took out the syringe, holding it tightly. His breathing quickened; he was finally going to get him. “Cas?” Dean turned around in time for Castiel to pierce his flesh, laughing as he injected his sedative. Dean scrambled back, watching him with wide eyes. “Cas, what the… what the…” He fell in a heap to the floor, eyes open. He could still focus. Castiel knelt onto his knees and cupped his cheek.

“Don’t worry, senpai, you’ll be okay.” Then Dean’s eyes fell closed.


	19. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna shrieked when she saw Dean, Castiel bringing him to the pole and tying his wrists firmly. “You killed him! Oh, God, you killed him!”

Castiel hummed again as he dragged Dean carefully to the door to the basement by his arm. He worried for a moment that he would pull it out of its socket, frowning. He shrugged, grabbing the blow-up mattress he’d filled. While Anna had been dragged down, Castiel laid Dean carefully onto the mattress and pulled it down the staircase. He didn’t want Dean to get bruises.

Anna shrieked when she saw Dean, Castiel bringing him to the pole and tying his wrists firmly. “You killed him! Oh, God, you killed him!” Castiel cocked his head to the side.

“No, I didn't. He's asleep.” Castiel made sure Dean was comfortable, putting a pillow behind his head. Dean was a sight to see in his tux and Castiel sat by him, sighing, content. He moved Dean around so Castiel could lean against his chest. “Oh, senpai,” he whispered, closing his eyes. Anna sobbed and coughed, Castiel cracking an eyelid open before closing it again. Dean began to stir, groaning. Castiel smiled and snuggled against him. “Hello, Dean.” Dean snapped awake at his voice and looked around.

“Anna!” Castiel scowled and pulled away, kneeling in front of Dean on the mattress.

“See, this is your problem,” Castiel started, shaking his head disapprovingly, “you care only about her and not the one who’s devoted his life to you.” Dean grit his teeth and fought against his bonds.

“You're sick, Cas! You're insane!” Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You're so handsome up close. You know, I've done this all for you. Hester, Lisa, getting your shirt, watching you in the locker room…” Dean’s chest rose and fell quickly, his eyebrow raised.

“It was all you?” Castiel smiled.

“Who else?” Dean looked disgusted.

“You're friggin’ deranged!”

“D-Dean,” Anna stuttered, head hung low. Castiel clenched his jaw.

“Don't you love me?” he asked at a growl.

“Hell no! The day I love you is the day I go insane! You're a murderer!” Castiel scowled and stood, grabbing his knife. He rounded behind Anna and pulled her head up by her hair, pressing the blade to her throat.

“I've devoted my life to you, Dean,” he hissed, “do you really want me to take hers?”

“Dean!” Anna shouted, crying. Dean’s expression turned to one of worry. Dean appeared to be afraid. Castiel hadn't wanted that. He let go and replaced his knife on the floor.

“Make no mistake,” Castiel warned in a deathly tone, “she will die by my hand.” Anna whimpered and Dean paused, thinking, before shaking his head.

“Cas, you don't have to do that,” he said gently, “just let her go. It's me you want.” Castiel laughed.

“Dean, as long as she breathes you will never love me.” Castiel sat down in front of Dean and leaned forward so he could look into the older man’s eyes. “But you will one day, no matter what.” He went toward him a few inches, their lips connecting. Castiel kissed him kindly, sweetly. Dean didn't react - if anything, he fought, turning his head away and breaking the kiss.

“Go to hell,” he said under his breath. Castiel grit his teeth.

“If you won't admit it, then I will murder the world and we can make love on top of bodies.” Castiel tried to kiss him again, Dean fighting and kicking out. He got Castiel in the gut, forcing the sophomore back. He stumbled and held his abdomen, growling. “Fine…” he said, reaching for his knife, “if Cas-chan can't have you… no one can!” Dean tugged on his restraints and tried to escape, Anna yelling and screaming. That was when there was a knock on the door.

“Police!” Castiel grit his teeth and let out a breath. He was caught. His master plan… He rounded behind Dean and found him holding a cellphone. He pulled it away and looked at the caller ID with disinterest. He pulled it up to his ear.

“Hello, Sam. It’s _Jimmy_. Thanks for sending the police here. They’ll make for fantastic practice for what I’ll do to you.” He threw the phone to the ground and stamped it under his foot. He took heavy breaths as he threw down his coat, dress shirt and slacks bloody as he raced upstairs, grabbing his weapons. He didn’t have time to react when a police officer - the one he’d spoken to - burst through the door with a gun pointed at him.

“Hands in the air, Novak!” Castiel grinned and took his knife, throwing it. With precision it struck the main in his skull, his body falling back, dead. A shootout began but Castiel dodged the bullets. That is, until one hit him in the leg. He cried out and grunted from pain, standing and trying to limp away as blood spurted from the wound. An officer came at him and tackled Castiel, pinning him to the ground.

He was finished.

He was heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait for next week's posts, this isn't the end for Cas-chan!


	20. It's Over...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s parents were off to the side, his mother crying, his father trying to stay strong.
> 
> Their son was a murderer.

“Castiel Novak, you are under arrest for five accounts of murder, murder of a police officer…” The officer cuffing Castiel’s hands behind his back led him out, limping, his leg having been treated by EMTs. Blue and red lights flashed and lit up the night as he was led to a cruiser, people milling around; bystanders, reporters, photographers, even some profilers. He didn’t pay attention, though, keeping his icy blue eyes on Dean.

* * *

 

Dean held Anna against him, the girl sobbing. They’d both been treated with minimal injuries, thank God. Castiel’s parents were off to the side, his mother crying, his father trying to stay strong.

Their son was a murderer.

Dean kept his eyes locked on Castiel’s, unable to break their stare. Castiel was insane, he knew that for sure. Castiel would probably be locked away for life, locked away where he couldn't reach Dean or Anna. Dean felt somewhat guilty, being the subject of Castiel’s obsession. He was the reason why Castiel began killing. But he couldn't feel bad for a killer.

“My brother- he wanted me dead,” Anna sniffled. Dean put an arm around her waist and made sure she was close.

“It's over,” Dean whispered. He saw Castiel staring at him as he was put into the cruiser, still watching him with his cold, blue eyes. He mouthed a few words - _You will love me_. Dean sighed and buried his nose in Anna’s hair, kissing her head. “It's over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short! Just wait for Thursday's post!


	21. Epilogue

It had been a week.

One week since Castiel’s trial. A trial where, after Dean and Anna’s testimonies, Castiel had been ruled a threat to society and entered an insanity plea. A week since Castiel was admitted.

A week since Dean felt he could finally be safe again.

He and Anna had split up, deciding they needed space. After what happened… He didn’t know where their relationship would end up.

Dean flopped onto his bed late at night, having gone to a friend’s place until it was long past dark. Sleep began to claim him as he heard the soft padding of footsteps, idly thinking Sam was somehow still awake.

* * *

 

Dean’s eyes snapped open to the sound of a phone ringing. He realized he was laying on his back on his bed in his pitch-black bedroom, the window open and a slight breeze coming in. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his head, his eyes adjusting to the light as he went to reach for his phone, which was supposed to be on the nightstand next to him. His eyes became trained on the only source of light in the room, being his phone hanging in midair at the end of the bed. The screen lit up, reading ‘Officer Mills’. A police officer he’d befriended. One that was there that night. A dark hand pressed the answer call button, Officer Mills’ concerned voice over the phone.

“Dean, get somewhere safe! He snapped their necks- God, he’s going to- just leave the house!” Dean’s eyes grew wide and he scrambled back to the headboard, breathing heavily.

“We won’t be needing this, now, will we?” Strong fingers crushed the phone with ease, dropping it to the floor. Dean could see a tall, male frame, wearing a large grin. Blue eyes watched him and he could see the moonlight glinting on the blade of a knife.

“Hello, Dean-senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for Castiel-chan in the prequel, Cas-Chan In The Snow, coming out on December 25th!


End file.
